Ruptures
by heiji
Summary: Des situations pas faciles à vivre... Qui peuvent être soulagée par l'envie d'écrire ou de s'extérioriser... Quelques ruptures de gundam boys... Et pour commencer celle de Quatre et Trowa...


Titre : Ruptures

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Fin d'un Quatre et Trowa et début d'un Trowa et Wufei

Résumé : Situation pas facile à vivre... Quelques one-shots de ruptures des gundams boys et la première est pour Quatre...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

One-Shot 1 :

On disait toujours de Quatre qu'il était gentil, qu'il n'y avait personne d'aussi doux et généreux que lui... Et ainsi, au fond, personne ne soupçonnait Quatre d'être capable de la moindre chose méchante ou cruelle...

Il était pour tous un petit ange...

Mais il arrive aussi aux petits anges de s'énerver...

Ils peuvent créer la surprise...

Et croyez-moi...

Quand les petits anges s'y mettent...

Ils sont capables d'énormément vous surprendre et de faire énormément de dégâts...

Et ça... Trowa ne le suspectait pas le jour où il l'avait largué... Comme ça, en pleine mission... Entre deux manoeuvres, juste pour se soulager... Quatre était devenu beaucoup trop lourd pour lui... Il ne l'aimait plus, alors à quoi bon rester avec lui ? De plus, il avait craqué pour Wufei depuis quelque temps et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait trompé Quatre depuis deux mois... Alors, comme si c'était l'évidence, il avait tout balancé à Quatre et il était parti... Quatre n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle que les balles de Oz sifflaient à ses oreilles...

Quatre qui n'avait pas senti le vent tourner, allait lui aussi faire voir à Trowa ce que l'on pouvait ressentir face à ce genre de réaction. Car Trowa ne s'était pas contenté de ça après la mission. L'air de rien, il était retourné voir Quatre pour lui parler. Il lui dit que malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, cela ne devait rien changer à leur relation, qu'il devait rester amis et que malgré tout, il gardait des sentiments "profonds et sincères" pour lui.

Quatre eut du mal à retenir un rire nerveux.

Il avait beau être gentil, son sang ne fit qu'un tour...

A cet instant même, il ne vit plus le Trowa qu'il connaissait... Il ne sentit que son cœur qui se brisait, il se brisait sans la moindre considération de la part du briseur... Et ce coeur, il était hors de question qu'il reste comme ça... Quatre, instinctivement, voulait réagir... Mais il ne savait pas comment... Mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, une chose emplit son coeur...

Une chose que Quatre ne ressentait que rarement...

Qu'il évitait de ressentir...

De la haine...

Et à cet instant précis...

Quatre se jura qu'il se vengerait...

Qu'il ferait payer à Trowa sa façon d'avoir mis fin à une relation qui durait depuis plus d'un an, en quatre mots à n'importe quel moment qui l'arrangeait... Sans l'avoir ménagé, sans l'avoir averti...

Quatre voulait se débarrasser de toutes les affaires que lui avait données Trowa...

Il décida donc plusieurs choses, et pour se faire, il avait besoin d'aide...

La première chose :

Se débarrasser des vêtements que Trowa lui avait laissés ou donnés...

Quatre hésita entre plusieurs solutions...

Les brûler ? Exagéré...

Les découper ? Certes, ça le soulagerait, mais massacrer des vêtements qui ne lui avaient rien fait...

Non, finalement, Quatre trouva une autre solution :

Les donner... Mais pas à n'importe qui...

Quatre les donna à Heero, le meilleur ami de Trowa... Sachant que Heero cherchait des vêtements assez neufs, il les lui offrit sans remords, sans cependant lui dire d'où il les tenait... Heero en fut ravi, Trowa beaucoup moins, mais Quatre en fut enchanté car il savait très bien que Trowa ne réclamerait pas ses vêtements à Heero et que Heero ne se débarrasserait pas de cadeaux d'un de ses amis... Ainsi, il s'était séparé d'une partie des choses de Trowa...

Il se sentait soulagé d'être débarrassé de ses vêtements cadeaux et vestiges d'une période qui était pour lui plus que révolue...

Une autre chose préoccupait Quatre :

Les bijoux, bagues et bracelets offerts par Trowa :

Là aussi, Quatre hésita...

Les vendre ? Pas d'intérêt...

Les donner ? Déjà fait...

Non, Quatre préféra une autre solution...

Les jeter à l'eau...

Assis sur un pont au-dessus de l'Arno, fleuve de Florence en Italie... A l'endroit même où Trowa l'avait embrassé... Avec Duo, Quatre balança un à un les bijoux... Tous les passants le regardaient, mais Quatre s'en fichait. Duo, muet, n'osait rien dire car il n'avait jamais vu Quatre dans cet état... Mais Quatre ne s'aperçut pas du trouble de Duo... Tout ce qu'il sentit ce fut un profond soulagement... A chaque bijou balancé, Quatre exorcisait sa haine pour Trowa... En s'enfonçant au fond de l'eau, les bijoux emportaient avec eux une partie de cet amour que Quatre portait encore à Trowa malgré lui... Quatre sentait s'évacuer une partie de sa colère par ce manège qui amusait beaucoup les Italiens...

Cependant, ce fut après cette étrange partie de ricochets que Trowa eut une discussion avec Quatre...

Après l'avoir pris à part, Trowa lui demanda pourquoi il faisait tout ça...

Quatre se contenta de sourire...

« Pour rien... Ca te dérange ? »

« Tous ces objets... Je te les ai donnés par amour... Ils représentent ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

« Même ceux que tu m'as donné pendant que tu me trompais avec Wufei ? »

Trowa se tut.

« Ca n'a rien à voir... »

« Si, ça a tout à voir très cher... Ces choses que tu appelles des cadeaux sont pour moi des souvenirs permanents de cette période que je veux oublier... Alors je fais ce que je veux de ces objets... »

Quatre allait s'éclipser quand Trowa l'attrapa par le bras.

« Quatre, tu sais qu'en agissant ainsi, tu me fais souffrir ? »

Quatre eut un rire narquois et froid qui glaça le sang de Trowa...

« Parce que toi, tu t'es soucié de moi ? »

Quatre fit lâcher prise à Trowa et lui fit face.

« Egoïste un jour, égoïste toujours... Trowa, il faudra un jour que tu apprennes à penser aux autres... »

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, Quatre fila.

Mais cette conversation ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sur sa lancée...

D'autres objets requirent son attention :

Les lettres d'amours.

Là, Quatre hésitait vraiment...

Les jeter dans la poubelle ? Trop court...

Les rendre à Trowa ? Non pas suffisant...

Quatre avait trouvé beaucoup mieux...

Il utilisa les lettres d'amours de Trowa comme brouillon pour écrire les plans de mission où autre...

Trowa s'en aperçut quand Duo emprunta une feuille à Quatre pour manger son beignet sans se salir les mains et que Trowa, face à lui, put lire une partie de sa lettre... Partie suffisamment importante pour que Trowa, arrachant la page des mains de Duo, s'attirant ainsi ses foudres, se mette à chercher la suite qui, très osée, ne devait pas tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui... Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cette partie de la lettre, Quatre s'en était servi comme cale pour la table... Et que cette partie ne serait retrouvée que trois jours plus tard par Heero qui la jeta aussitôt après avoir rougi pour l'avoir lu...

Quatre se sentait peu à peu soulagé...

Concentré sur sa vengeance, il ne pensait plus à rien...

Même pas à la douleur qu'il ressentait...

Elle s'était atténuée par tout ce qu'il avait fait...

Mais il lui restait encore quelque chose à faire...

Juste une dernière chose...

Une chose toute bête...

Un simple bout de papier pour certains...

Mais pour lui, c'était plus...

C'était même tout...

Et ce n'était pourtant rien...

Juste un mouchoir en papier...

Ce mouchoir en papier, Trowa le lui avait donné au premier rendez vous... Quatre n'avait jamais parlé de cet objet et ne voulait même pas raconter à Duo l'histoire qui faisait que Quatre tenait à se simple objet.

Cet objet représentait toute leur relation, tout leur amour car il s'agissait du début de leur liaison...

Et le sort de cet objet était très particulier pour Quatre...

Il y avait longtemps réfléchi...

Et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était le donner à Trowa comme s'il lui rendait d'un coup tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui...

Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu...

Quatre se tenait prêt à le lui rendre et pour cela, il s'était isolé avec Trowa des autres...

Mais ce fut Trowa qui avait commencé à parler, à la surprise de Quatre...

« Quatre, écoute-moi... »

« Non, je... »

« S'il te plaît... Quatre, je suis désolé... »

Quatre resta muet.

« Quand je suis sorti avec toi au départ, j'étais vraiment sincère... Je voudrais que tu le crois... Je t'aimais vraiment, crois-moi... »

Devant le silence de Quatre, Trowa continua...

« Quatre quand j'ai voulu sortir avec toi, je t'aimais... J'étais séduit par tout chez toi, ta voix, ton caractère... »

Le ton mélancolique, Trowa s'arrêta deux secondes puis repris la parole.

« J'ai vraiment pensé tout ce que je t'ai dit à l'époque... Et je ne voudrais pas salir tout ça... Je voudrais garder ces souvenirs intacts car je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier... Et je ne veux pas gâcher ça, Quatre... Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras plus et que tout ce que tu as fait t'a permis de te délivrer de ta colère... Même si maintenant, je ne t'aime plus comme avant et que j'aime Wufei, tu as toujours beaucoup d'importance dans mon coeur... Et je ne voudrais pas que tous ces souvenirs soient détruis par mes bêtises et te fassent énormément souffrir, mais je ne peux rien y faire... Même si c'est ma faute dès le départ... Quatre, je t'aimais... Ne détruis pas tout... »

Après avoir fini sa tirade, Trowa partit sans attendre de réponse.

Quatre fit un mouvement pour l'arrêter, puis se ravisa...

Il fixa le mouchoir en papier qu'il avait dans la main...

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage en même temps qu'une larme...

Quatre sécha cette larme, puis sortit de la cuisine.

Un poids en moins sur l'estomac, il fixa encore le mouchoir.

Puis finalement, avec un léger pincement au coeur, il le glissa dans sa poche.

Fin

Voilà... J'étais triste en l'écrivant mais je ne peux malgré tout pas m'empêcher de rire au passage des lettres d'amours...

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu autant qu'il m'a plus de l'écrire...

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience... Merci d'avance...

La prochaine que j'ai déjà en tête et qui devrait être plus sentimental partera sur Duo...

Voilà, à bientôt, j'espère...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
